


like a rose, full in bloom (i romanticize)

by fangirlsanity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Waiter Sehun, Writer Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsanity/pseuds/fangirlsanity
Summary: Chanyeol likes to come to this particular cafe for the coffee, he swears. It helps him get in the right mindset as he works on his next novel.It's totally not to ogle at the cute part-timer. No way.





	like a rose, full in bloom (i romanticize)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is thanks to "Lips on Lips" by Tiffany Young.
> 
> Chanyeol is super awkward here sorry not sorry.
> 
> (Shamelessly inspired by Sehun's time over at Coffee Friends.)

Every Wednesday, Chanyeol likes to go to a certain cafe. Officially, he likes to go there for the iced coffees and lattes. It certainly wasn’t to ogle at the cute part-timer that he may or may not have fallen in love with at first sight.

 

That’s right, he liked going there just for the coffee. Cute boys were not part of the equation.

 

He opened the door to the cafe, his eyes roaming and hoping to find who he was looking for. It felt as though time stopped as he found his eyes locked with the cute boy that been plaguing his mind ever since his friend Baekhyun had dragged him there one random day.

 

Oh Sehun.

 

He looked stunning, as usual. Chanyeol could write a whole novel about Sehun’s beauty.

 

His eyes met Sehun’s, to which his dark eyes lit up with excitement. He bowed slightly to the customers he was speaking to before quickly making his way to Chanyeol.

 

“ Ah,” Sehun said with a tired smile, yet, it still looked genuine. “Chanyeol-hyung, you’re here again.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, shoving his hand tightening on the strap of his laptop bag.

 

Sehun motioned to a spot by the window that was blessedly empty. “Your spot is open today. Do you want your usual?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, not bringing himself to say anything, lest he blurt out something embarrassing. Like “You look exceptionally cute today,” or, even worse, “I think I like you.”

 

So yeah, probably the best idea to stay quiet, at least in this moment.

 

Sehun smiled, wider this time. “Sit down. I’ll bring your drink soon.”

 

Chanyeol sat down and started typing away on his laptop, getting so into the zone that he was startled when Sehun set a cup of coffee next to him. He looked toward Sehun, whose eyes glinted at the reaction.

 

“ What are you working on?” Sehun asked.

 

Chanyeol chewed the inside of his lip, “I’m finishing the follow up to my last novel. It’s pretty boring stuff, actually.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “I doubt that, hyung. I quite liked your last one.”

 

Chanyeol blinked. “You read my last novel?”

 

Sehun was blushing this time, but Chanyeol found himself intrigued at the admission. It looked as though Sehun was about to open his mouth to explain himself when he was called away by his boss, Yeonseok. He smiled apologetically at Chanyeol, who nodded in understanding.

 

He watched Sehun from the corner of his eye as he opened up his laptop and took a sip of his coffee. Sehun was working diligently as usual, running around and making sure that all of his patrons were comfortable. Chanyeol admired his work ethic.

 

Chanyeol stayed at his seat until more patrons started to exit the cafe. He amounted a small mountain of dishes. Baekhyun came to collect them at one point, subtly quirking his head toward Sehun and smirking. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and huffed.

 

“ I’m surprised,” Chanyeol mumbled, Sehun looked at him with a curious brow.

 

“ At what?” he asked.

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “That you remembered where I like to sit. That you remember what I usually get.”

 

Sehun laughed, his eyes turning into crescent moons. The sight made Chanyeol’s face turn red. He could feel the heat of his flush all the way to the tips of his ears. His laugh was high pitched and sounded like a squeaky door, but Chanyeol wouldn’t mind hearing it forever.

 

“ You’ve been here every week for the past six months, hyung,” he said as his laughter died down. “It would be weird if I didn’t.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, awkward and fiddling with the straps of his bag. “I think it’s nice. I really like it.”

 

Sehun smiled. “I like hearing that, Chanyeol-hyung. I know I’m having a good day if you’re around.”

 

Chanyeol felt himself blush again, which caused Sehun to gaze at him fondly. They both stayed like that for a while, Chanyeol couldn’t find it in himself to look Sehun in the eye but still craved to be in Sehun’s presence. Internally, he wished that he wasn’t so incredibly awkward.

 

Their small peace was broken when Sehun hopped up suddenly. Like a light-bulb lit up in his head. “I almost forgot!” he exclaimed. “I’ll be right back.

  
  


Sehun returned moments later before Chanyeol could question what was happening. A small bag of tangerines being shoved into his hands.

 

“ We had some good pickings today,” Sehun explained. “You always buy some when you come here. So I put this together for you.”

 

Before Chanyeol could comprehend what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around Sehun into a big hug. He buried his head on the younger’s shoulder, taking in the smell of coffee and tangerines. Suddenly, Chanyeol’s brain caught up with his actions and, horrified, he shoved himself away from Sehun, now an arms length away.

 

“ I—I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, still in shock.

 

Sehun laughed and shook his head. “It’s okay. I was just taken aback, is all.”

 

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, missing the way Sehun followed the motion with his eyes. “I just thought it was very nice of you to do that.”

 

“ Of course,” he said, eyebrows raised. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Chanyeol smiled, “I’ll take it then.”

 

They spent the next several minutes making small talk as Chanyeol paid for the tangerines. Chanyeol, inexplicably, found himself more relaxed around Sehun. Conversation flowed freely between them.

 

The moment was broken when Chanyeol’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Kyungsoo, his friend and roommate.

 

Chanyeol frowned, “That’s my roommate. He’s probably wondering where I am.”

 

He could have sworn Sehun’s face fell, but it was probably just wishful thinking, as Sehun immediately plastered a smile back on his face. “I see. Your roommate is probably worrying about you. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

 

Chanyeol nodded and reluctantly made his way to the door, giving Sehun a wave. “I’ll see you later, Sehun-ah.”

 

Sehun waved back, “Till next time, hyung!”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol sat in his car, looking at the bag of oranges. He reached inside but felt something odd. He grabbed it and pulled it out, seeing that it was a neatly folded piece of paper. His heart raced, opening it up. It was a short note written in small, neat writing.

 

His heart beat impossibly faster as he read it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ For my favorite hyung! _

 

_ Sehun. _

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol flushed, covering his face and screaming in his car. He was in so deep.

 

He drove back home, note tucked into his pants pocket. He felt like he was floating. It was weird, how a simple action made him feel this way.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo left his room, rubbing his eyes. Any time before noon was too early, in his opinion.

 

He spied his giant of a roommate, Chanyeol, sitting down at the coffee table peeling tangerines. He huffed.

 

“ You went out for coffee,” Kyungsoo said, exasperated. “Why the hell do you keep coming back with tangerines every time you go over there?”

 

Chanyeol blushed, thinking about the way Sehun’s eyes lit up every time he said he would buy tangerines. “There was a good deal,” he lied. “Plus, everyone’s getting sick and we probably need the Vitamin C.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Sure. That’s what you said two weeks ago. Is it because of a cute boy? You never go this hard for fruits unless it’s for a cute boy.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, deciding to drop the facade. “Yeah. It’s for a cute boy.”

 

“ Are you gonna do anything about it this time?” Kyungsoo asked, grabbing a tangerine and starting to peel it.

 

Chanyeol shrugged, “Probably not.”

 

“ You’re an idiot,” Kyungsoo remarked, not looking up from his task.

 

“ You got me there,” he sighed. “I’m what people on the internet call a Gay Disaster.”

 

“ How could you write a best-selling novel and not know how to interact with regular humans?” Kyungsoo asked sarcastically.

 

Chanyeol stuffed more tangerine in his mouth in lieu of a reply.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Chanyeol groaned, hitting his head on the counter with a loud thump. He could hear Baekhyun chuckle as he dried the newly washed mugs with a towel. Chanyeol was disappointed when Baekhyun told him that Sehun had called in sick. Which honestly was the cherry on top the shitty cake that was this day. His editor had demanded that his recent chapter be done by the end of the week but his progress thus far had been stagnant. So he decided to escape to his favorite coffee shop and annoy Baekhyun while he was working.

  
  


“ I miss Sehunnie,” Chanyeol whined.

  
  


“ Oh gee,” Baekhyun said with a roll of his eyes. “That doesn’t make me feel like chopped liver at all, Yeol.”

  
  


“ You know I’m always up for seeing you, Baek,” said Chanyeol. “But seeing Sehun always makes me happy. And like, energized? No matter how shitty the day was.”

  
  


“ I don’t get why you don’t just ask him out,” Baekhyun commented. He pushed his burgundy hair out of his face before getting another mug to pour another cup of coffee for his friend.

  
  


“ Me? Asking Sehun on a date?” Chanyeol asked, muffled by the counter. “It’s like asking for rejection on a silver platter.”

  
  


Baekhyun frowned, setting the mug down in front of him. “Chanyeollie. Why do you talk like that?”

  
  


Chanyeol huffed. “Because it’s true. I have no reason to believe that Sehun could like a guy like me.”

  
  


“ That’s absolutely not true. I would be surprised if Sehun didn’t like you back. I see the way he looks at you. It’s like you hung the moon and wrangled the stars together just for him.” He nudged Chanyeol’s elbow. “You should say something. You never know how it’s gonna turn out.”

  
  


“ Oh? What should I say? ‘Hey, Sehun. How’s work going? By the way, I think you’re my dream guy and I wanna take you out on dates and kiss you and stuff.’” Chanyeol scoffed. “Yeah, I’m sure that would go down very well.”

  
  


Baekhyun chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but another voice cut him off.

  
  


“ Well, it would certainly be a start, I guess,” said a new voice coming from the back.

  
  


Out emerged Sehun from the shadows, a light blush dusting his cheeks. For a moment, Chanyeol felt happy to see him, but then his mind caught up to what he and Baekhyun were talking about just moments before. Then, a feeling of horror filled Chanyeol’s veins and suddenly he felt like a fish out of water.

  
  


“ H-How much of that did you hear, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun asked nervously. “I didn’t think you were coming today.”

  
  


Sehun scratched the back of his head, “Junmyeon-hyung gave me a ride and I slipped in the back to do some dishes.” He glanced over to Chanyeol very quickly before looking away, his cheeks turning even redder. “I just didn’t—yeah—didn’t expect that.”

  
  


Chanyeol sat awkwardly and a tension fell upon the room. After a few moments, he was done with the situation and decided to run away without an explanation, the coffee that Baekhyun had made for him still warm and abandoned on the counter.

 

When he got home, he immediately went to his room and flopped down on his bed—not even bothering to take off his shoes.

  
  


That could have gone better, he thought sardonically.

  
  


It was two weeks later when Chanyeol needed his caffeine fix. He had been in a bad mood and unfulfilled while he was away from the cafe. But he still couldn't bring himself to go back while the embarrassment was still fresh on his mind.

  
  


But his bad mood and not seeing Sehun were probably correlated somehow. And so Chanyeol bit the bullet and decided to go back to the cafe.

  
  


Luckily, he managed to sneak in while it was busy. A lot of patrons there for a warm cup of coffee and a chance to escape the rain. As he always would, he watched Sehun from the corner of his eyes. Sehun kept up the friendliness but his smile seemed more hollow. It made Chanyeol's mood sour as well.

  
  


The weather seemed to match his mood. Heavy rain hit the roof in a steady beat. The white noise relaxed him enough to where he zoned out in front of his unfinished draft.

  
  


Sehun hadn't come to talk to him other than getting his usual. He was relieved that Sehun didn't bring it up but at the same time, there was a little part of him that told him that he had fucked up.

  
  


Chanyeol jumped when he heard the chair next to him move. He looked up from his laptop and saw Sehun taking the seat next to him. He was looking at Chanyeol oddly like he was expecting something.

  
  


He wasn't wearing his apron, wearing his backpack instead. He was probably off of work now.

  
  


The expression on the younger man's face dropped before Chanyeol could even decipher it. He just silently sat next to Chanyeol while watching the rain fall outside.

  
  


“ Sehun-ah. Are you off now?” he heard Beakhyun ask from across the room. “You better not be thinking of walking back home in the rain.”

  
  


Sehun shook his head, looking out the window. “I'll just wait until the rain stops.”

  
  


Chanyeol cleared his throat, “Baekhyun's right. I can take you home if you want to.”

  
  


Sehun blushed and looked away. He nodded meekly, “if it's not too much trouble.”

  
  


Chanyeol gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, “No trouble at all.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

It was an awkward car ride. The tension in the vehicle was palpable and Chanyeol wasn’t entirely sure that it was just in his head. Sehun had been mostly quiet, save for giving Chanyeol directions to his apartment. And when he wasn’t giving directions he stared out the window to watch the rain.

 

And Chanyeol?

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. He was resigned to the idea that he fucked everything up between them.

 

They were pretty close to Sehun’s place when the younger man spoke up again.

  
  


“ You haven’t been by the last few weeks,” Sehun mumbled quietly, playing with the ends of his button-up shirt.

  
  


“ I was busy,” Chanyeol answered. And it wasn't totally a lie. He had thrown himself into work for the last few weeks. In between drafts and meetings with his publisher he had barely enough free time.

  
  


“ I see, I think that’s a lie. Did I do something to scare you away?” he asked with a frown.

  
  


“ No, no, you didn’t,” Chanyeol answered quickly. He could feel his cheeks darken at the memory of the last time he saw Sehun and his embarrassing not-confession.

  
  


“ Then why?” Sehun pressed.

  
  


“ I thought I would scare you away, actually. I know you heard what I said to Baekhyun and…” he sighed. “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable with me.”

  
  


Chanyeol parked the car in front of Sehun's apartment complex. Sehun reached for the door handle but made no effort to open it.

  
  


“ There’s no way you could scare me away, hyung.” Sehun scratched the back of his neck. “But I am a little disappointed, not gonna lie.”

  
  


“ Disappointed?” Chanyeol asked incredulously. “How?”

  
  


“ Cause you ran away before I could tell you that I like you too,” was his blunt reply.

  
  


Before Chanyeol's mind could process what was said, Sehun leaned over and kissed Chanyeol on the cheek. He made his escape soon after, opening the door and running into the apartment complex and out of the rain.

  
  


Chanyeol stared after Sehun’s form, making sure he got inside safely. Once he went inside Chanyeol put his head on top of the steering wheel and let out a scream.

  
  


He couldn't believe it.

  
  


Sehun? Likes him back?

  
  


Sehun gave him a kiss?

  
  


It was on the cheek, yes. But it totally counted!

  
  


He composed himself after a few moments of girlish squealing and started up his car again. He drove back home in a daze, reliving that precious moment over and over again in his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Later, when he was at home, he received a text from an unknown number.

 

**(Unknown number)**

Hyung! It’s me, Sehun. I got your number from Baekhyun hyung. I didn’t know you two were good friends.

  
  


**Me**

Ahh. He and I used to be really good friends in middle school. It was actually him that brought me to the cafe that first time.

  
  


**Sehunnie <3**

Oh good. I don’t have a reason to be jealous now, do I?

  
  


**Me**

You don’t. I did confess my feelings to you, after all.

 

Well, indirectly.

 

But it totally counts!

  
  


**Sehunnie <3**

It counts. :P

 

I know tomorrow is Thursday… But can you stop by the cafe tomorrow?

  
  


**Me**

For you? Always.

  
  
  
  
  


“ What’s got you so excited?” Kyungsoo asked with a quirked eyebrow. He sat on the floor with Meokmool and Toben, both of their heads in his lap after a long day of playing.

  
  


Chanyeol sighed dreamily, “Sehun just texted me.”

  
  


Kyungsoo looked at his roommate with wide eyes. “Sehun? Cute barista Sehun? The guy that you’ve been moping about for the last three months, Sehun?”

  
  


Chanyeol nodded, giving Kyungsoo a huge smile.

  
  


Kyungsoo sighed in relief. “About fucking time. When are you two gonna go on a date?”

  
  


Chanyeol shot up from the couch and looked at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “I didn’t think that far.”

  
  


Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “You’re a disaster.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

The following Monday, Chanyeol was leaving the office building of his publishing house when he spied two familiar figures waiting for him. It was Sehun and Baekhyun, both wearing their street clothes and spending time together on their rare day off at the same time. Baekhyun was waving at him frantically.

 

Chanyeol smiled and walked over to them. Despite his internal protests, he could feel himself get red in Sehun’s presence. Since that fateful day, Chanyeol had visited the cafe every day since then. And the day before, they had graduated from cheek kisses to short pecks on the lips.

 

Sehun initiated that one too.

 

“ What are you guys doing here?” Chanyeol asked. Subconsciously, he felt his body gravitate toward Sehun. To which Baekhyun noticed.

 

“ We were in the area and we wanted to see if you wanted to hang out,” Sehun explained, his body reciprocating Chanyeol’s motion. “Unless you have anything else planned today?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head quickly, “Nothing else planned for the day. I’m up for whatever you guys want to do.”

 

Baekhyun looked back and forth between them before looking at his phone.“Oh my god! I forgot that I had an extra shift to cover at the cafe!” He glanced at Chanyeol and Sehun, “You two hang out without me, okay?”

 

“ Wait, Baekhyun-hyung,” Sehun interrupted. “I thought that you had the day off like me.”

 

“ Yeah, but Yeonsook asked me to cover a shift last minute and I said yes. But since you two are out anyway you could spend the day together. Otherwise it would be a waste,” he winked at Chanyeol.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Baekhyun sing-songed at their shocked expressions as he sauntered down the street.

 

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun’s retreating back in shock. And, when his friend was far enough away, he threw his head back and laughed heartily.

  
  


“ He has no idea, does he?” he asked Sehun, who had started laughing as well.

  
  


Sehun shook his head, his eyes turning into the crescent moons that he was beginning to love so much. “Absolutely no clue. I thought you would have told him already.”

  
  


Chanyeol shrugged. “I thought you would have, honestly. You see him more often than I do.”

  
  


Sehun pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his laughter.

 

Chanyeol nearly jumped when he felt Sehun’s fingers intertwined with his. He squeezed their hands together, and Chanyeol marveled over how perfectly their hands fit together.

  
  


“ His suggestion isn’t so bad, though.” Sehun admitted with a smirk that made Chanyeol’s heart nearly stop.

  
  


“ We have the rest of the day to ourselves,” Chanyeol said with a shrug. “Where would you like to go?”

  
  


“ I’m fine with anywhere, as long as it’s with you,” Sehun answered with a smile. “I’m drawing the line at coffee though.”

  
  


Chanyeol chuckled. “Fine, fine. Let’s start with lunch. And then maybe a movie?”

  
  


“ Sounds good,” Sehun nodded.

 

And together, they walked down the street toward their new destination. Chanyeol swung their hands between them childishly. He was so happy he could feel his heart full enough to burst out of his chest.

  
  
  



End file.
